First Kiss
by MellowMemories
Summary: Alice has turned 18...and though she tries too she's unable to forget about the the characters she met in wonderland. Until that one night she knew her quiet beating heart would never be the same again.....AliceMad Hatter


**Hello Everyone! Welcome to my one and only first fanfic of Alice and Mad Hatter coupling.**

**Disclaimer: Sad to say that I don't own Alice, Mad Hatter, and all other characters! But I do own plot. **

**Author Notes: The reason I wrote this was for a contest held on deviantart for an Alice/Mad Hatter first kiss. Now we all have different opinions of how their first kiss started. Here's my story on how their first kiss happened. **

* * *

First Kiss 

Alice POV

I walked outside in the green meadow on a blossomy afternoon. It was spring yet again with a fresh start of flowers, birds singing, and a sign that all animals were done hibernating for the winter season.

My surroundings were wondrous and amazing…well it was like any other spring each year but this one was different. I was now an adult appreciating and noticing my surroundings more. It was amazing how one could muster the smell in the outdoors and sit down in front of this glorious scenery and forget about the world your in.

I was brought back to that one year where I was a juvenile child thinking that I could create a world of my own where everything wouldn't make sense. I smiled at that thought and laughed inside my head. How ridiculous it was…following a white rabbit out of curiosity. I remembered the talking door, the silly bird dodo, flowers that humiliated me, the strange cat, queen of hearts and her impractical ways, and the tea party I had with the Rabbit and Mad Hatter. The Mad Hatter stayed in my mind throughout the whole time and how rude he was at the tea party. But now that I think about it I don't glare as much for his unmannered behavior. If he would exist there would be a disaster…..sad to say.

Now that I think about it I was starting to miss that world of nonsense. Even though this world never existed in the first place I wanted to believe that I could see it once again. I just turned 18 yesterday gathering all of my child memories. My mother showed pictures of me when I was baby. I remember each and every thing that happened to me each year. I was happy to know that I wouldn't forget all the fun things I did as a child. But then some sadness appeared on my face. I don't know what caused the tears. I just shed one tear then another and they started dropping repeatedly. These unexplainable tears…why was I crying? I raised my hand to brush them away…my sight was blinded I managed to reach my blue satin dress to take out a handkerchief and blow my nose.

Well I had to stop thinking so much maybe that's why I felt this way. First I laughed because of how inane I was at a young age, and then I remember the foolish world I went to all gathered in my mind just to cry about it after… _Alice you got to stop grieving…your friends from that world are gone, as an adult you have to move on and do what matters most right now…that is to show your parents the lady you've become._ It was truly over and I had to look into more important matters. Mother would be taking me out to my first ball. I stood up abruptly because she already hired a specialist in clothing to create my dress. I had to be there for the measurements. I looked once again at the nature that surrounded me and turned around to run off. My feet ran gracefully across the bricked path. I was inside my house. It was empty as usual. Father and Mother were always away with their own business to attend to. I heard a screech across the room. In just seconds an older women appeared in front of me. Her brown and gray hair was short, eyes of blazing fire that were chocolate brown and a thin body. She was pretty but the way she was looking at me I was wondering if she was older than she appeared to be. Her face looked grouchy but her voice said more

"Where have you been, I was looking all over the place, don't look at me like that scurry over to your room I have to get this dress finished NOW!" I wasn't able to say anything because I hadn't known the woman would arrive this early.

I climbed the stairs quietly since I had nothing to say. However she managed to speak

"Because of you I'm behind schedule so unless you've broken your bones or fallen down these stairs, climb faster" My feet moved faster and we finally reached the stairs. My room was way in the back. We went inside and I was placed in a stool. She took out this chambray and put it around me covering me entirely. I also heard her say

"Your too skinny child, have they feed you enough to fit into a dress?" I frowned at her question.

I had a feeling this was going to take a long time…………..

Nightfall

What an exhausting day it had been….the old grouch had bothered to comment on my every part of the dress she was making. You need more skin in your bones she would say…or I'm afraid the gentlemen won't want to see a skinny pale girl with a heavy dress. Was my body that scrawny? Well I didn't really care. I turned on my side to look at the stars through my window. The night was cold and I got goosebumps all over my body. I got back in the covers…I was about to turn off the light when I looked at the window shaking. Then it opened itself causing me to gasp a strong wind went through my room causing everything to go out of place…my books had fallen down, the sheets from my bed. I scratched my eyes again to see a shadow. In front of me…I wasn't entirely scared just surprised that something like this would happen late at night. I couldn't speak or say anything…I swallowed my words back in my throat holding it with my hand. The shadow got closer revealing itself into a man with a huge hat and big orange jacket….but but that's impossible…I was amazed. This had to be a dream. He was delighted to see me

"Why my child would say that your body is scrawny I think your lovely" I blushed when he said…how did know I was thinking that?

"Don't call me child I turned eighteen yesterday!" I was surprised at my reaction and the glare I gave him right away. Why were my cheeks flushed with anger? His chuckle filled the room I was hoping no one would heard

"Of course my sweet Alice I no longer have any reason to call you a child…" It sounded like he was mocking me I wanted to slap him for ever daring to look at me as a nuisance

Well at least I had enough courage to ask….

"How why are you here?" he chuckled softly and got closer to my bed. Oh I hope no one heard the noise in my room. Lord knows what would happen if my father came in here…

"Stay right where you are…come any closer and I'll have to call the authorities" I wasn't entirely frightened by his prescience or his nearness. It was a bit awkward to have him this close….that was what I feared the most to have him notice the goosebumps he's causing me. After he over looked me for almost a moment he recalled my question and answered

"You should be able to know…after all I am from your mind?" I thought for a moment. This was too good to be true…it wasn't him the way he talked, he looked more broad shoulder…how much time had passed by? This was not how the Hatter acted it wasn't him it wasn't him it wasn't! I had to stop thinking so much……I turned away from him.

"You're not the hatter!" I said causing his eyes to open wider….he was standing dangerously close to my bed…with more than just boldness from his side he sat down on the bed…and pulled me roughly into his arms bringing a small intake of breath into my lungs I wasn't able to scream….I tried to dislodge myself but he wouldn't let go….

"My dear you're just tired and upset…you have let your thoughts take over you" He rubbed my hair and my back with his other hand.

"Let go of me" I said softly, almost in a pleading way.

"I could but I won't not until I see that smile in your face again" I tried pulling of a fake smile but he wasn't convinced for the tears were still in my eyes

"Nice try" he said playfully…I wanted to make sure he was real so I asked him teasingly but sounding serious

"Since you've bother to come all this way would you like to have some tea?" his eyes glittered with joy at the word "tea"

"I would like a cup….but I wouldn't drink tea this late at night" well when I was at his tea party they would drink over and over until dawn. _Had he changed or was he still the same hatter I knew. _He had manners and my cheeks tinted red when I looked at his handsome face…I've never seen a more beautiful man at that moment...

"Look at me like that and I'll give you something you'll beg for over and over"

"I don't know what your talking about?" I said after I was finally able to release myself from his grasp. He looked disappointed once we were apart from each others bodies.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" he said standing up….as he approached me I took a step back, there was hardly any room to get away from him…I surrendered and he grabbed my hand kissing it…

"I've really missed you Alice so much" I had missed him too…though I hadn't finally figured out what was in my heart then…I was able to see clearly now for his eyes showed warmness when he pulled me into his arms…I was a bit frightened when he looked at me with those serious eyes. More tears managed to gather against my eyes. He brushed them away with his fingertips.

"I don't like to see you this way" he said sadly.

"I'm not usually this emotional first I go out into the gardens to think about my childhood memories then I see you and everyone from wonderland in my mind" I said with angry tears now

"That is why I'm here…don't you get it because of you I was able to come here and see you again…it was your mind that kept me alive all this time…" I cried and hugged him

"I missed you too hatter….I thought about you everyday"

"I'm glad…or else I would never see you again" I frowned but he grabbed my face looking intently into my eyes…

"I love you" he said and brought down his lips hard against mine…I wasn't able to turn away my face in time. At first I protested and tried to pull away but he made his move so rapid and fast. I didn't want to like the kiss…….it was so intoxicating the way his arms moved lower. His arms went up and remained locked in my waist. I could feel his tongue intertwine with mine…He was able to stop once he regained control of himself…It had been my very first kiss and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He chuckled at my expression.

"So how do you feel?" he asked out of curiosity

"My knees are turning into water…I think I need to sit down"

"I hope I didn't over do it" he said as he picked me up with a smile in his face…I felt embarrassed that he would bother to place me back on the bed. I winced when his hands moved to my shoulders rubbing them…it was so soothing he was trying to relax me. My tension subsided with his touch. It felt so good….tantalizing in fact

"I'm sorry for overwhelming you with my appearance" he was so kind to me that I returned rudeness…

"I should be apologizing for being so rude to you……your kind and devoted that I didn't want to believe it was you" I said about to cry again….stupid tears

"Shh….its too much excitement for you in one day you need some sleep" he said lovingly touching my cheek with his fingertips. He stood up about to leave

"Wait I don't want you to go please" I said pleading for him to stay

"I can't stay here…what would your parents say? That I'm letting this man from my mind stay?" he said sarcastically

"Stay with me" I said once more. He sighed and I pulled the covers up my bed as he sat down in a chair watching me for the longest time…I wasn't able to see him for sleep took over me. I was very tired but he would remain forever in my dreams" I smiled and told him with my eyes closed

"I love you my prince" I could feel his hand holding mine…I didn't want him to let go.

_Morning…_

I slowly came awake. I felt reenergized when I got up……Then I remembered what happened last night….he's not here……I frowned. I touched my lips remembering his kiss and how sweet it was. I blushed at the thought of it….I never realize I was that bold to touch another man's lips. But he wasn't real

"I knew it was too good to be true" I replied with a hard sigh. I loved him so much real or not.

I walked to open the window…the sun was bright today….though the day was beautiful with the garden lively it wasn't enough to make me feel better.

Then I looked in my drawer. There was a small piece of paper. I walked to look at a gold seal…it said

_Dear Alice,_

_The world I once knew is gone….I don't know what happen all that I know is that I'm not the same person I use to be…my reincarnation happened because of you…I am grateful to have fallen in love with a girl so willing to open her heart to those she cares for the most whether they are real or not? I promise you that we'll find each other someday and when that day comes I'll want to spend the rest of my days with you. Thank you my love._

_Truly yours, _

_Your prince_

I placed the note close to my chest…letting out fresh tears except I was happy

_I promise you that we'll find each other someday_ Those words rang in my ear

"I promise you as well Hatter that will find each other" I said gazing out the window with the start of a new fresh day that would bring me many adventures and the search for my love

**THE END **

* * *

**Yes that's all that there's to it. It could possibly become a longer story if i can get enough reviews to support this I enjoyed writing, re-reading, and improving this story. I hope that it brought the same enjoyment to all readers. Only Review if you liked…minor criticism is allowed…just no flaming the author!**


End file.
